Credit Where Credit is Due
by Icywingsoffire
Summary: Snape may seem like a dingy, cranky professor, but not all of his female students think so. Snape rediscovers the man in him when several of his students take a little more interest in him than usual. But will this be for better... or for worse? AU, time frame of the books
1. Chapter 1

Every year, there was one student- usually female, but it wasn't set in stone, to my dismay- who thought that they would attempt to either seduce or blackmail a higher Potions mark out of me. It didn't matter how poorly I maintained myself, or how wretchedly I treated my students. It appeared that to some thick-skilled pupils, the desire to pass Potions was greater than the repulsion that sleeping with Professor Snape surely entailed.

Every year, it was almost like some perverse script that they followed. A long-legged Slytherin would come in after hours, in a shirt just low enough to demonstrate the curve of her breasts, in heels just high enough to draw the eyes upward and a skirt barely long enough to leave anything to guesswork. Then came wide, innocent eyes as they begged, wasn't there _anything_ that would convince me to raise their mark? Wide eyes that filled with tears as I swore and deducted house points. Long legs that had probably never moved faster as they ran from the dungeon in shame and embarrassment.

And like every year, this year was no exception. Same story… but a very different girl.

This year's girl was no thin, blonde Slytherin that would stand before me in clothing that was barely legal. Instead of the type of girl that common room whispers told me had seen the inside of nearly every dormitory, who should stand before me but Piper Prowley, a brusque and conservative Ravenclaw sixth year.

"Professor Snape, may I have a word?" She did not wink, or lay a hand on my arm, but rather sounded as though this were an errand that, while unpleasant, was nonetheless necessary.

"Of course, Miss Prowley. But be brief, I haven't much time." I pretended to gather some papers and glance at the stone clock on the wall above my desk.

"I assure you, I'll be short." There was a hardness in her eye, an unpretending that sparked my interest. "I won't be coy with you, Professor. The bottom line is that my mark in your class is less than satisfactory. As a Ravenclaw that's well on her way to becoming Head Girl next year, I cannot let that happen." She paused, turning that steely gaze on me directly. "I'm going to fuck you, and you are going to raise my grade."

Never before had a student been so direct. I was used to deflecting winks, hair tosses, and innuendos. Determined intellectuals were another battle entirely, and one I had no idea how to fight.

"Miss Prowley, I assure you that any idea you had about this… this being a- a viable option, is, er, entirely false," I fumbled as she stepped closer and closer.

"Listen. Snape." She sounded almost bored. "I'm not going to try to seduce you, or make this into something more than what it is." She was close now. Too close. "It's like bartering. I do a service for you, and you do one for me in return. So all you need to do is lie back…" Stunned by her forwardness, I couldn't stop her from pushing me backwards onto my desk.

"Think of England, if you like, Professor," she said, and silenced any reply I might have made by pressing her lips to mine at once.

Apricot. There was definitely the taste, the aroma of apricot on her lips. Or perhaps it was peach? I found that my tongue, a devil of its own mind, was darting out to taste her. Apparently this was encouragement, because she gave a self-satisfied 'hmph' and moved her hands to my belt.

In my mind, alarms went off. She was a student, she was a minor, she was expecting compensation in the form of a grade she hadn't earned… but was my hands found the curve of her youthful hips, I promptly forgot every reason I should run away and knew that for better or for worse, I was going to stay.

**I'll get to the lemony part, I promise… but only after I get some reviews! Like where this is going? Don't? Tell me so, right in that review box.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No one actually reviewed the last chapter, but I bored so I went ahead and did the next chapter with zero prompting. Last chapter might not have been enough to tease a review out of you, but this is certainly enough. Read. Enjoy. And tell me all about it, won't you?**

No, it was definitely apricot.

Soft lips continued to move on mine as I heard the jingle of my belt being undone. Then, Piper trailed kisses down my torso as she slid off me to kneel on the floor in front of my desk. I could feel the soft pads of her fingertips slide down my hips, across my thighs, and down to my knees as she pulled the fabric down to expose me.

Almost at once, I could feel the warm wetness of her mouth around my manhood. It had been a long while- far too long- since I had felt the inside of a witch in any fashion, and I couldn't help the small moan that whispered past my lips at the feel of her. I groped on the desk beside me for my wand, and with a lazy wave I locked the doors and soundproofed the dungeon walls.

I lifted my head to watch as she moved her head forward and back. Her dark hair fell like a curtain in front of her face, obstructing my view. I pushed my right hand into the hair on the side of her face, drawing it back so that I could see clearly. There were few things that could turn me on as thoroughly as the sight of a woman going to town on me. There was something powerful in the way I could put that look on her face, of mild discomfort, of concentration as she tried not to choke on me…

But she gave a low hum in the back of her throat, and I felt my neck grow weak and my head fell back onto the desk with a thunk. I could feel a finger pressing hard on my perineum-she couldn't possibly be a virgin, she knew her way around a man's body all too well for that.

Then that feeling every man craves- with a mighty swallow, she had me hitting the back of her throat. The ultra-sensitive but often unloved nerves at the very tip of my head lit up. She began to hum once more, and with a few long drawls I could feel tension mounting from my navel down through my hips as they started thrusting despite myself-

"Enough," I barked, and yanked her head back by the hair I still grasped. She yelped, and her teeth scraped lightly down my length as she withdrew. I could see the spark of fear in her, but gave her no time to apologize for the faux pas.

If I was going to break rules, then god damn it, I was going to break them all.

"Up here," I said. A coy little smile made its way to her face as she climbed on top of the desk, balancing on her hands and knees over top of me. When she kissed me again, she no longer tasted of apricot, but of myself, of the pre-cum that had leaked into her mouth…

I slid a hand up her thigh beneath her skirt and wrapped long fingers around the side of her panties. With one jerk, I had ripped them from her body, leaving her exposed to me. She rocked back and sat up, her thighs atop mine and my member just inches from her waiting entrance-

"Wait," I said quickly. I reached up and slid her shirt over her head, leaving her only in her bra. That, too, I removed, letting her ample breasts bounce freely as she moved. I lifted myself onto one elbow and stretched to take one nipple into my mouth. Her hand started to come up to cradle my head as I swirled my tongue and sucked gently, and I suddenly bit down, causing her to cry out and clutch me tighter to her breast.

But I had no intention of taking time to lavish on her. After all, she'd said it herself- this was her service to me, not the other way around.

She looked disappointed when I drew back. "Now go on," I instructed, and she obeyed. She lined herself up and pushed herself down onto me- no, definitely not a virgin, but tight enough to draw a long 'ohhh' from me as I entered her.

Piper moved smoothly, rolling her hips in perfect rhythm, and I kept my eyes open to watch the way that her breasts bounced with every thrust. Every movement was perfectly in sync, every gasp that escaped her in perfect time.

"Thirty points to Ravenclaw," I exclaimed, the mounting pleasure between my thighs making me forget myself. Then, with one final thrust and a shout of triumph, I gripped her hips and held them in place as I hit that moment and exploded within her.

Had I been a considerate lover, I would have at least tried to bring her to climax. But of all the names I had ever been called, considerate was not one of them. As it were, I lifted her off of me and set her aside like the child that she was. Wordlessly, we both began to redress. I watched with some amusement as she picked up her ruined panties, sighed, and shoved them into her satchel.

"When should I expect my grade to change, Professor?" She asked.

"You shouldn't."

"What?" She exclaimed, flabbergasted. "But I-"

"Let this be a lesson to you, Miss Prowley," I said in as cold and strong a voice as I could muster with my head still reeling from her. "You cannot simply throw yourself into the contract before the other person has signed. I agreed to nothing, and you are nothing but an incredibly foolish girl."

The steel in her eyes turned to fire. "Fine then. Would you prefer I went to the headmaster with this? I'm sure he'd be interedted to hear that his potions master likes to fuck little girls in his-"

"_Obliviate_," I interrupted. Her eyes glazed over, and I gripped her chin a little too hard. "Miss Prowley, you were never here today, understand?" She nodded dumbly.

I glanced at her lips, all of the plumpness and shine they once held worn off. "Put on some of that apricot lip gloss that I favor, won't you?" Mechanically, she pulled out a small tube from her purse and glossed her lips. Unable to help myself, I leaned over, ran my tongue across her lip, and sensed rather than felt the shudder of desire that ran through her brain- dead body. She tasted so very sweet…

"Go," I commanded, and she left at once. Knees still weak and heart still pounding- whether from her or the shock of what I'd just done, I couldn't be sure- I sank into my chair. I could taste her on my lips. I took a deep breath, and I could smell it on the air- the sex and the sweat… the freedom of release.

**Damn. Hot enough for you?  
I have a couple of different directions I'm toying with going with this. What do you guys want, more of Piper, or maybe someone else? Meaningless sex or a lady love for our favorite professor? Your reviews determine my direction, so give me some feedback, mmkay? :)**


End file.
